The primary goal of the MBS Program at the University of California, Santa Cruz, is to expose more ethnic minority individuals to the academic and experimental aspects of biomedical research. To achieve this goal, we currently offer a dual approach involving: (l) a rigorous core program of theoretical and laboratory training and (2) actual participation in on-going basic research experimentation. Such a program will increase the pool of well-qualified ethnic minority predoctoral and preprofessional students as well as increase the number of minority individuals with graduate degrees. The funds will be used (l) to provide support for undergraduate and graduate students; (2) to provide released time and summer support for participating faculty; and (3) to provide necessary equipment, supplies and related support required to strengthen the research and laboratory training capabilities of participant faculty and the institution, thus insuring successful realization of program goals. The program offers an intensive summer core program involving lectures and laboratories presented by the participating and invited faculty. The course will be supplemented by general seminars. Such a summer program provides student participants with the academic and experimental expertise necessary to function in a basic research laboratory. The program will continue through the academic year with actual laboratory research as the principal training vehicle, although seminars and workshops will continue to augment the student training. The participating faculty are all currently engaged in active biomedical related research and their interests cover the basic areas of modern biology. The research supported by this program will include: the cell and developmental biology of animals, plants and insects (Daniel, Taiz and Poodry); cell-molecular biology, biochemistry and immunobiology (Rocha); and the physiology and biochemistry of neural systems (Ortiz) and of reproduction (Rocha and Talamantes).